


Moments

by JaneDou



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDou/pseuds/JaneDou
Summary: У Магнуса много друзей, и он привык делится с ними некоторыми моментами своей жизни. Даже если друг - сам Люцифер.





	Moments

Гость удобно устроился в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу и держа в руках бокал виски. Он удивленно смотрел на хозяина дома, который все еще находился у барной стойки.  
\- Повтори-ка? И ты вот так, по первому зову помчался спасать нефилима?  
Магнус уселся напротив друга и пожал плечами:  
\- Пришла чуть ли не официальная просьба! Что мне было делать? Отказаться помочь в мелочи – одно, а отказаться помочь раненому нефилиму, который может умереть – совсем другое, - маг пригубил вино. – К тому же он симпатичный.  
\- Так вот в чем дело, - обрадовался демон, и засмеялся.  
\- Люк!  
\- Что? Я ведь только за! – заинтересованный Люцифер подался вперед и со своей коронной ухмылкой потребовал : - Подробностей мне!  
Поняв, что не отделается малой кровью, Магнус сдался. В его голосе слушатель уловил нотки интереса.  
\- Высокий, шикарное тело, темные волосы и голубые глаза, - Бейн замолчал, будто вспоминая, и добавил с улыбкой: - Безумно соблазнительно краснеет.  
\- Подожди, где-то я уже слышал нечто подобное…- мужчина нахмурился. – От тебя же! Разве это не тот парень с фамилией как из «Властелина колец»?  
Магнус изогнул бровь.  
\- Даже если для тебя Эрондейл и Ривенделл звучат одинаково, что с твоим музыкальным слухом просто невероятно - нет, это разные люди. К тому же надо было постараться, чтобы заставить Уилла смутиться.  
\- Смотри не стань нянькой и для детей этого Охотника, - Люцифер допил свой виски не спеша, а Магнус, не смотря на все уважение к напитку Бахуса в своем бокале, выпил его залпом.  
\- Когда-нибудь я тебя изгоню…

***  
\- Я тебя не понимаю! Зачем ты прыгнул за ним в воду? – Морнингстар пристально смотрел на прислонившегося к столу мага.  
\- А я не понимаю его! Максимум, чего я раньше удостаивался от чистокровных нефилимов, которым помогал, за исключением нескольких – признание, что я приношу пользу и сухое «спасибо» сквозь зубы. А тут : «Бери мою силу, ты ведь тоже сражаешься!». Причем вполне искренне! – выглядел маг немного запутавшимся. – Что скажешь?  
\- В данном случае я – только уши, - мужчина поднял руки ладонями вверх. – О делах сердечных советуйся с Тессой или Катариной. С Рагнором, на худой конец, но меня не вмешивай!   
\- Ну спасибо!   
\- «Жилетки» тоже важны, знаешь ли. Считай, что я – твой психоаналитик, - с широкой улыбкой заявил Люцифер.  
\- Прости?  
\- Ничего, забудь, глупость ляпнул.

***  
«Магнус, вполне понимаю, почему ты прислал огненное послание. Не буду долго разглагольствовать, скажу только, что рад за тебя и твоего красавца, рад, что с тобой и Тессой все хорошо.  
Я уже давно далек от подобного, но знаю, что нефилимы не сочувствуют, а разделяют скорбь, и хоть тебе все это тоже не слишком близко… Я разделяю твою скорбь, как бы странно это не звучало из моих уст. Рагнор этого не заслужил.   
Ты знаешь – в ЛА тебе всегда есть к кому прийти.»

***  
\- Должен сказать, сари тебе не слишком идет, - Люцифер закинул ноги на стол.- И будь добр, не присылай мне больше подобных фото.  
\- Иди к черту, - невозмутимо отозвался Бейн, разглядывая обстановку пустующего днем клуба. Он отметил, что это заведение отличается от всех подобных тем, что днем не превращается в огромный пустой и грязный зал, а остается действительно шикарным, оправдывая название.  
\- Я и есть черт, Магс.  
\- Тогда возвращайся в ад, - парировал мужчина.  
\- Пока не хочу. И вообще, у меня отпуск, ты же знаешь.  
\- А мне кажется, тебе сари к лицу, - сказала Мейс, принесшая всем по «Кровавой Мэри», и Морнингстар состроил ей гримасу.  
\- Вот, - указав на демона стаканом с коктейлем, воскликнул Магнус. - Хоть кто-то понимает толк в стиле! Спасибо!  
Люцифер удивленно поднял брови, и потеребив расстегнутый ворот рубашки, оскорбленно произнес:   
\- Это Армани!

***  
\- Хочешь, я организую для него местечко? – предложил брюнет, глядя на равнодушное с виду лицо колдуна.  
\- Нет, конечно нет!  
\- Но он хотел тебя убить!  
\- Он хотел сделать меня смертным, это не одно и то же, - исправил друга Магнус.   
\- Не для нас, - негодованию демона не было границ. Он искренне не понимал, как можно защищать кого-то, желающего намеренно лишить бессмертия, а значит, обречь на верную смерть через несколько десятков лет.  
\- В его действиях есть доля моей вины.  
\- Что? С какой радости?!  
\- В одном он прав: я храню действительно слишком много секретов, - маг вздохнул и потер переносицу, что было совершенно не типичным для него жестом. - На его месте я тоже сомневался бы в признаниях кого-то с моим прошлым. Я его не оправдываю, но понимаю мотивы.

***  
Макс с любопытной улыбкой рассматривал Люцифера, сидя на коленях у Алека. Разговор шел о совершенно неважных вещах, и взрослые чувствовали себя расслаблено. Беседу прервал телефонный звонок, которым Охотника и мага просили как можно скорее приехать в Институт. Поцеловав сына в щеку, Алек пересадил его на диван, и пошел собрать оружие, а Магнус, так же чмокнув мальчика опустился перед ним на колени.  
\- Мы скоро вернемся, Черничка. Не скучай, хорошо? Катарина скоро будет здесь, а пока с тобой посидит Люцифер. Не будешь его обижать?  
Мальчик помотал головой, и маг, поцеловав сына в лоб, подошел к Люциферу, который уже подскочил со своего места, и собирался оказаться как можно дальше от этого дома.  
\- Взять его с собой мы пока не можем, поэтому придется оставить дома. Катарина придет через 30 минут, - Магнус вплотную приблизился к Морнингстару, и тихо сказал: – Ты мой друг, и поэтому я доверяю тебе несколько минут присмотреть за моим сыном, но помни - ты ходишь по этой земле только потому, что не давал мне повода вернуть тебя обратно в ад, и сделать так, чтобы тебе там было очень не комфортно. Его недовольство твоей персоной может стать таким поводом. Ты понял меня?  
Что-то в голосе мага подсказало Люциферу, что даже ему не стоит злить Магнуса, когда речь идет об этом ребенке.  
\- Да понял я, - отозвался демон, усаживаясь на диван, и признавая поражение. – Ну что, отпрыск, чем займемся?  
\- Поиграем, - ответил малыш, и волосы Морнингстара стали ярко синими.


End file.
